Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method to manage selection of resources in an enterprise and particularly to a system and method for selecting a resource based on a relationship between a customer and a resource of an enterprise.
Description of Related Art
Contact centers are employed by many enterprises to service, inbound and outbound contacts or customers. A primary objective of contact center management is to ultimately maximize contact center performance and profitability. An ongoing challenge in contact center administration is monitoring and optimizing contact center efficiency usage of its available resources. The contact center efficiency is generally measured by metrics such as Service Level Agreement (‘SLA’), Customer Satisfaction (‘CSAT’), and match rate. Contact center resources may include, agents, communication assets (e.g., number of voice trunks, number and bandwidth of video trunks, etc.), computing resources (e.g., a speed, a queue length, a storage space, etc.), and so forth.
Generally, a customer communicates with the contact center for multiple reasons such as, but not limited to, inquire about new products, complaints, misplaced credit or debit cards, and so forth. For example, a customer misplaces a credit card and desire to block the credit card to avoid any further damages. In order to provide services to the customers, resources of the contact center are selected.
Conventionally, multiple routing schemes were utilized to select a resource to handle a communication session associated with a customer. Some of the conventional routing schemes are, but not limited to, skill based routing, work based routing, and so forth. In some cases, the selected resource can be a stranger to the customer and there may be a possibility that the customer do not desire to share personal information such as a credit card number, or a pin number with the selected resource. In such a case, the customer is, however, forced to provide the information to the selected resource to avail services from the contact center. Further, these conventional techniques do not take into account a connection between a customer and a resource while selecting a resource for handling a communication session associated with the customer.
There is thus a need for a system and method for selecting a resource of an enterprise in a more efficient manner.